


Will you be coming with me?

by YellowTears300



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I know nothing about posting here, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Canon Compliant, Please tell me if I do something wrong, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Shhh snowchester is just a normal town. No nukes, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTears300/pseuds/YellowTears300
Summary: After Tommy's house was blown up, he seeks refuge with his best friend tubbo. what happens when an ender hybrid comes and a sudden urge to travel won't go away?
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. TNT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on this site, but I hope its good enough for you guys also can someone please tell me how to do italics on here because I am very not smart!

Tommy had woken up with a startle, as he could hear rummaging in the other room. “What the...'' he heard the hissing of definite destruction. SHIT. He has a few seconds to get what he needs. He grabs his sword, SHIT. SHIT. WHAT ELSE? DISCS. HIS DISCS. GET THE DISCS. He barely picks up mellohi and drops cat once. Every second he fumbles is a second wasted. His brain is panicking already. He needs to get out of there. He breaks his chest and picks up what he can. He runs fast enough for his back to get grazed by the explosion. The pain singes on his back and wings and his shirt is not more than a fabric shield with sleeves. He looks at the remains of his home. Why him? He had just been in l’manberg for a month and was just beginning to recover from his exile, and the explosion of his country, and... Just everything.- He realized he had a true problem when Sam once asked him to put his armor in a chest to test a mob spawner, and Tommy had a panic attack. The past few days had been pretty normal. (Since the explosion, while most had gone off to their own places, Tommy made a small house right in the middle of the craters. Some tried to convince him to move out, but he refused.) He wasn't ready to move on.- anyway, here he is, running as fast as he could to the only place he knew would be safe. He paused for a second to assess his situation. “I have no idea where the hell I am.” his thoughts slipped into his speech. He takes a deep breath in. - Tubbo’s house was…- deep breath out. - this-a-way! - He found the direction he wanted to go in and started to run as fast as he could, it was a January morning, so it wasn’t the best time to go careening out of your own home barefoot in nothing but fuzzy pants and a t-shirt. Through the stinging cold, he made it to Tubbo’s house and rang the doorbell. At that moment, all the cold and tiredness his adrenaline managed to keep off him finally caught up and when Tubbo opened the door, an unconscious Tommyinnit was suddenly inside. 

__________________________________________________

Tubbo was enjoying his Sunday morning, already dressed and ready to start his day. Usually, he would have been dressed in a stiff, uncomfortable suit, and sat at a table for the next 5 hours talking about the future of a nation. It was tiring, stuffy, and put so much stress on him he forgot what it was like before it all. Well, now he was free of that. All of it. He was planning to have a lazy Sunday, his first one in.. months, maybe. Anyway, he was expecting to relax. those expectations immediately left him once he heard a knock at his door, and a seemingly lifeless Tommy flopped on his doorstep. He saw his cold, lifeless hands. TNT marks on his back. Scratches and bruises. Is he… dead? Is this one of dreams’ sick jokes? Tears pinpricked at his eyes, memories of the pillar he saw at logsted. A smidge of hope made its way into his brain and he brought the tall boy inside. For someone so skinny, Tommy is heavy as hell. Too heavy to bring up the stairs. He attempted to lift Tommy up by his arms but to no avail. After about a minute of trying to at least lift 6’1 off the floor. He figures if he can’t get him up the stairs, the couch isn’t too far away. He drags the limp body over to the sofa, and tries his best to get it comfortable, layering pillow after pillow with a few blankets. He may not be very bulky, but he has at least enough strength to get Tommy onto his humble couch. His hope swelled when he saw eyelids flutter for a split second. He couldn’t stand to lose his best friend, and even if Tommy were to die, he’d protect him to the end of the world. Tears had spent enough time welling up and began to fall. The icy pinpricks of water hitting his hands propelled him to get back to his kitchen island and finish his hot chocolate. He takes one sip and it feels bitter. Too sweet. Tastes like blood with cinnamon and chocolate. Tastes like ash. The ashes of L’manberg. Being president of a crater. He sets his mug down on the table and glances over to Tommy. Hopefully, he isn’t dead. Tubbo reaches a tired hand up to his hair. He can feel the small stumps jutting out of his skull, just a reminder of the dictator who showed up and wrecked his happily ever after. A sense of guilt overwhelms him again. Is this my fault? I mean, I exiled Tommy. Somehow the whole thing must have snowballed from that. He plagues himself with guilt for who knows how long until he fell asleep on the counter. He woke up to the sound of furious rummaging and the aura of mischief. He groggily blinked a few times, crusty tears tumbling onto the cool granite before slowly getting up in order to not trigger any more of a headache than he’s already got. He turns around to find a missing Mr.Innit. 2 and 2 are put together and Tubbo comes to the conclusion that Tommy’s up to his old antics. A skinny child hunched over chests holding valuables he spent hours trying to collect.  
“Tommy!”  
“Uh- fuck. I- .. BIG MAN! TUBBO! My friend! What are you doing here? ”  
“This is my house Tommy?”  
“Ohhhh, oh you’d think that but-”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I have claimed this room as a tribute to my greatness!” Tommy exclaimed, basking in his stolen glory before continuing, “I HAVE NAMED IT, GREATLAND BECAUSE IT IS GREAT! I mean big man... if you want, you can stay here,” he looked away slowly before opening a chest, grabbing a few things, and then booking it away from the few horribly placed chests, unfortunately, he had no idea where he was going, it was evident from dry drool on his chin and red eyes. He zoomed around the house like a frantic fly, no quieter either. Murmuring wonderful words such as “fuck” “shit” “bastard, you bastard”  
Tubbo knew that trying to chase him was completely futile, considering the fact that pursuing him will only increase his speed. So instead he opted to speak out to try and calm the frantic boy down.  
“Tommy! You don’t need to run toms, it’s fine.” Tubbo said, in the best ‘comforting voice’ he could muster, even though he himself was quite scared of Tommy breaking something in his hysteria. He spoke up again “greatland looks… great…” he chose his words carefully, so as to not push the wrong buttons. “But it’d be even better if Greatland and the rest of the house merged back together! Don’t you… don’t you think?”  
Tommy nodded in agreement and began removing his chests and all evidence that ‘greatland’ ever existed. Tommy slowly walks up the stairs, his feet padding the creaky boards with each step. Tubbo followed suit, still tired even after his previous nap. How long was he even asleep? He checks his watch only to remember he has no idea when he even slipped into unconsciousness. Tommy looked around the second floor and shot Tubbo a look saying ‘where the hell do all these doors lead?’ Tubbo quickly began explaining each room and took Tommy into the guest room.  
“God, you live like this? Is this what your room looks like? Is your room so hideous? Big man, you need some improvements.” But Tubbo knew that behind his guise of rudeness, he was just a kid whos fight or flight reaction was just ‘fight or be incessantly aggressive to everyone who cares about him and make a hideous cobblestone tower with an even worse name’ but even under all of that, he was just scared, and Tubbo still had no idea what happened. He didn’t want to push it though, not worth a panic attack from his best friend. In fact, nobody really knew what happened to Tommy. All they knew was that he was exiled and there were some invitations or something that got messed with. Anyway, Tubbo was on his way to his own room, about to pass out on an actual bed for the rest of today.  
__________________________________________________

Tommy had just gotten comfortable enough to attempt to sleep, but the glorious moment never came. He tossed and turned in bed, entertaining guesses as to who in all nether would ever blow up his small cobble shack in the middle of L’manberg? Dream had been put in prison, but techno… techno still owed him a favor. Thoughts of techno placing TNT with that malicious grin on his face(of course, Tommy had never seen that smile in action, but hundreds of nightmares together painted a pretty clear picture.). He remembered all those years in the nether, fending for himself, by himself, bartering with piglins who couldn't care less. He remembers Philza and technoblade finding him. He remembers going through a portal for the first time. He had just turned 10 then. And after some quick calculations, he concluded that it had been about 6 miserable years since he was ripped from his home. Anyway, he could think about that later. Because at the moment, a very loud noise had just been made. And it came from downstairs. Tommy very carefully got up, pausing whenever the floorboards emitted as much as a creak. He crept downstairs, farther and farther into the darkness that he failed to sleep through. A calm red and green glow had cast itself around the room. Despite how tired he was, he racked his brain for who could've done it. Jack manifold? That's red and blue. Punz? No. Dream? Was it dream? It could be. Fear started to encapsulate the child. His head was spinning and his heart was beating a million miles per hour in his ears. He started to find it hard to breathe. He collapsed to the floor, curling into himself for protection. Dream was here to hurt him again. Dream had found him from prison and he was mad. He was going to punish Tommy for running away. But his home was exploded, he had to go somewhere! He didn't need to go anywhere, he had a choice. He deserves it. He closed his eyes, and waited for something that never came. He looked up, breath rattling and saw the enderghast hybrid in front of him, worried expression played out across his face. The blonde kid quickly got up and violently stomped down any sadness or remnants of trauma he had. “ELLO RANBOO!”  
The enderkid seemed taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, which would be understandable if Tommy's goal was to talk about what happened. He needed to keep pushing it away, keep pushing.  
“What’re you doing in Tubbo's house?”  
“Uh.. my home was blown up and this was the closest place I could find. ”  
“well boob man-”  
“Please don’t call me that.”  
“AS I WAS SAYING. Well my friend, we have something in common then.”  
“I’m so sorry Tommy. Are you ok?”  
“Yeahhh I’m a big man. What about you? Are you uh… y'know.” He made a circle gesture with his hands, which could mean anything, but in this case is pretty self explanatory. He hoped his shakiness hadn’t bled through, but since the worried expression hasn't gone away yet, his hopes were false.  
“I’m alright, I’m- I’m fine.”  
A pause of awkward silence between them, neither knowing how to continue the conversation. That is, until an idea pops into Tommy’s head. what hadn’t he done in a while? A pillow fort! That’d be fun, right? It’d be… fun.  
“Wanna know what ranman?”  
“I don’t know if that’s better or worse than the other nicknames.”  
“ we should make a pillow fort!”  
“In the kitchen?”  
“IN THE KITCHEN, BIG MAN! listen close, I need you to snatch some pillows from the couch over there. See it? Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right back, gettin some other things from my room”  
“Ok then.. see you in a second, I guess”.

__________________________________________________

and returned shortly, holding an amount of comforters that should probably amount to more than his own bodyweight. It looked unnatural, but he seemed to be handling it fine but whatever the case was, they were gonna make the most epic pillow fort ever. Ranboo was already started. Making small towers of pillows on the stools for height, the soft pillowcases gently melting into each other was relaxing. Once he had finished doing that, Tommy practically whizzed by him and began placing everything down at rapid speed. It was actually kind of mesmerizing to watch him work, like a master in the zone. Before Ranboo could do as much as blink, Tommy had a pillow mansion all set up. Ranboo was used to crouching down to fit into places, so he was preparing to minimize himself before he realized that Tommy had placed blocks under the blanket to raise the top of the fort, accommodating for his height. Tommy had always been considerate of him, really. Even when they had first met, and Ranboo had told him about how he was uncomfortable with direct eye contact, Tommy had begun looking over his shoulder when he spoke to him. Even with the brash front he put up, Tommy was a pretty good friend, and extremely loyal (to most people). Trying his best to not zone out for too long, ranboo muttered a quick ‘thank you’ before going inside. Honestly he felt the atmosphere change from cold, night, to warm, perfect tiredness. And once he got comfortable sitting down, he had the same adrenaline crash Tommy had, but unlike Tommy, he managed to stay awake.  
“Ranboo, you alright there?”  
“Uh, yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine.”  
“Sit up for a second, just for a second.”  
Ranboo did as asked, and was surprised when Tommy used this small window to place another pillow behind him, because it was very unlike his usual self. The silence was heavy. He spoke  
“So.. what was that befo-”  
“How've you been? I haven't seen you since doomsday!”  
“Um.. I'm fine, I guess. I mean, I stayed with philza and techno for a while, but I decided to leave because I got the gist that they wanted to be alone.”  
“Hmm.. they do that.”  
“Do.. do what?”  
“Give a vibe of ‘we don't need anyone other than each other and anyone else is just intruding on our perfect dynamic.’  
Huh. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of how they made him feel. Actually, it was exactly how he felt there.  
“Yeah, they do.”  
“Everyone on this server is a selfish bastard. Well, almost everyone.”  
“Of course not, I mean you and Tubbo are pretty cool.”  
“I’m actually the most selfish one of all of em. Really. I mean, all of these problems were pretty much my fault. Those stupid discs. I mean, I was the one who started it. My whole vendetta for that.”  
“Tommy, you aren't selfish for wanting the discs.”  
“Ranboo, I may be a child, but I'm not stupid.”  
“I'm not saying you are! I'm just saying that you had a few things you were willing to fight for, l’manberg and the discs, and you did just that. It isn't your fault, and you are not selfish. Me, on the other hand-”  
“Oh fuck off with that. You had no say in what was, or is happening to you. Shut up.”  
“But-”  
“It isn't you that's selfish, it's that bitch Dream.”  
“I guess it is. Thanks Tommy.”  
Tommy grumbled something and looked away, and Ranboo was getting tired. Tommy was not, in fact, he was more hyper than ever. 

__________________________________________________

He got up, wandered for a bit, looking in various rooms and chests. After a little while, he found what he was looking for. A map. Tommy was thinking. Well, if people suck so much, l’manberg is gone, the discs are with him, he just wants to get away. He thinks that after all Tubbo and ranboo went through, they'd probably want to as well. If they didn't, he's fine on his own. He survived in exile. Twice, in fact. He saw the different biomes. The forest biome, mooshroom biome, jungle biome, mountain biome, and… tundra. He quickly crossed that entire area out of the map. He put a large red dot where they were right now. He tried doing a dotted line, but he was never much good at mapping, seeing as he wasn’t ever invited for one of Phil’s or Technos adventures where they would leave him and will for months on end. It didn’t bother him actually. At all! Anyway, he decided on just drawing a full line. No dot shit. He traced through them, and on the backside he planned out how long they’d stay in each area. Messily written out were the words:

Moushroum: 7 days. Get lots of suppliez hear.  
Jungel : 4? 5? Tame acat? Keep ceerper away.  
Foreast: 2 / 3, lots of mobs, unsafe but lots of trees, materials  
He spelled as best he could, but without an eraser and having no knowledge other than what his older brother taught him, his efforts were in vain.  
Travel south from there  
Warm, maybe build a house, settle down?  
He hadn’t eaten in a while and the acidic taste was beginning to gather on his tongue. He didn’t want to wake up Ranboo, so he decided on attempting to sleep again. He gripped the map as if the world would fall apart if he didnt. And that was how he went to bed, holding his plan for the future that he'd carry out with or without his friends' help, and that was his last thought before giving into the sleepiness.


	2. THE PLAN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a less than welcome suprise when tubbo found both Tommy and Ranboo camping out in his kitchen. Tommy speaks about a plan, priming the group for travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am so so so sorry this took me so long, it’s been a really busy time for me right now cuz of stuff going on in my life, but I’ll try to update as often as I can. Thank you for being patient with me! (Also the action is going to start soon, wait a couple chapters hehe)

After a day of worry and confusion, waking up was a welcomed fresh start. He sat up and stretched, getting the previous night out of his shoulders and back with simple maneuvers. Standing up, he looks around the room. His room. Tommy’s in the other room, finally sleeping after showing up at his door unconscious. Planning to wake Tommy up, he slowly walked down the hall, pausing when he got to the door. It let out a creak as Tubbo gently pushed it open to see… great. The second time Tubbo has woken up, go to check on Tommy, and he’s gone. His injuries are quite bad and tubbo didn’t know how to treat them very well, he wasn’t a medic. Tommy might hurt himself, or, knowing Tommy, he will definitely hurt himself. Or, maybe tubbo was just overreacting. He needed to calm down, and what better way to do that than a book? “The Art of Beekeeping”. He’d wanted to get started on a bee farm, but he’s been so caught up with Snowchester that it’s been hard. Now that they’ve got independence, it’s been much easier to read up as he’d like. Tommy’s probably downstairs getting some food anyways. He had time to sit down, but a small voice in his head nagged him to go check. Just to make sure. Ok, fine. He got much more careless with his steps, now that he knew Tommy was awake and there was nobody else to worry about. He came down from the stairs and… what. The. Hell. There was a giant pillow fort where his kitchen island used to sit. The book fell to the ground with a surprisingly loud thud. 

__________________________________________________

2 thuds in a row, one of a book, and the other of a kid's head bumping into a kitchen island after being abruptly woken up, standing immediately on guard. From there it was a domino effect. A tall boy, much too tall to be Tommy was thrashing around trying to get the blanket off him, while in the process pillows were being hurled across the room. His foot landed on a leg. Oh no, Tommy’s gonna wake up and start yelling, and screaming, god it’s too early for this. How did I get here? He couldn't remember. Did Dream take him here? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t- cold. Cold hands on his shoulders, Tommys hands.  
“It's ok, big man. Tommy, do you remember from yesterday?”  
It's not ok. He doesn't remember.  
“No… I don’t, I’m sorry.”  
“Nothing to be sorry for! One question, do you like drugs?”  
“I- uh.. excuse me?”  
“I got.. marijuana!” Tommy oddly exclaimed, holding what was very obviously just dry kelp  
“No I, I don’t like drugs, Tommy.”  
“Ok ok. Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure.”  
“Now do you remember? The fort or- or breaking into tubbos home? Your..your shack was blown up!” Speaking of tubbo, he looked absolutely mortified. It made sense, seeing as to how someone had broken in and set up a ginormous pillow fort in the middle of his kitchen while he was none the wiser directly upstairs. That may be a tiny bit concerning, yeah. Wait, he could remember?  
“I think I remember now.”  
“That's good. So no… drugs?”  
“No Tommy, no drugs.”  
Well, that settles that so-called conflict was over, and tubbo still looked horrified.  
“So…. breakfast.” Ranboo tried to make conversation, any conversation to try and fill the silence. Tommy was never one for silence, so he also began disrupting the quiet.  
“Yup! Tubbo, where the fuck do you keep your uh- your food?”  
“The pantry.” tubbo barely whispers, still freaked out that someone came into his house while he was asleep.  
“Tubbo, man, what kind of fuckin food d’ya have? Fuckin… oats?” Tommy says, holding a shabby box of oats.  
“Yeah, oats. What's wrong with that? Because- surely it can't be worse than aiding someone with breaking into my house!” Tubbo was very upset, but it wasn't exactly directed at either Tommy nor Ranboo. It seemed more as though he was just upset at the concept.  
“Tubbo, it's just his home exploded like mine and I dunno.. I wanted to help him.” He seemed sincere enough.  
“Yeah, i didn't mean to intrude, this was the closest place so..” ranboo stated, drawing off before he could finish.  
“Breakfast.” Tommy blankly said.  
“Breakfast.” Tubbo copied, of course.  
“Mhm, breakfast.” Ranboo finished off, and Tommy was already getting his oats out of the microwave. He was clutching a piece of paper like a lifeline, and both ranboo and tubbo were quite curious. Neither wanted to ask but both of them wanted to know, it was a mutual feeling. Ranboo has a quick inner conflict, and decides to poke the sleeping bear.  
“Hey uh.. What's that?” he said, pointing to the paper, which had clearly seen bad days as it was singed around the edges and torn in quite a few spots. The other kid was sitting down and practically inhaling the oatmeal in front of him. He said.. Something, but it was clearly muffled by the inhuman amount of oats in his mouth. Wow, could that kid eat. To be fair, he did look malnourished half the time so it made sense. Anyway, tommy said something and he couldn't tell what it was. He kept pushing it.  
“What was that?”  
“‘s a map.” Tommy replied, fiddling with the corner of the map, bending it back and forth to create a crease  
“To where?” ranboo asked, now interested in the endeavors of Tommyinnit.  
“Just, of the area I wanted to travel. Well, no. i am going to travel and i was wondering- well i was thinking- Will you be coming with me?”  
“Tommy, I… Tommy i have a house, i don't really need to travel”  
“But big R! Thats whats so great about it, i don't need to travel, but i will cuz i don't know, i got me some P to the T to the S to the D. Im gonna travel cuz its liberating. Thats a big word innit?”  
“You know? That doesn't sound so bad, but also Tommy, what if it rains?” Tommy knew ranboo melted when it rained.  
“I..” he zoned out for a minute, and Tubbo had gotten his oats and was already sat down eating. Tommy was deep into his thoughts, and for a second it seemed he had the answer until he just went back into his own mind. Tommy never thought this much before, he was always impulsive, just going where his legs took him without permission.  
“ok, so what if with every stop we make, We find a tree, and make a small… yknow- hut… type… thing.”  
maybe that could work. It was such a simple solution, it was odd how long it took him to think of it.  
“could work.” Ranboo approved softly  
“Maybe tommy, but we can't just… up and leave, I mean people would question where we’ve gone!”  
“um.. how about we make a plan?”  
“a plan?” Tubbo repeated  
“like- to prepare to leave. A plan n shit. organization, bitch!”  
“What were you thinking For this uh- plan?” Ranboo questioned, not fully prepared to receive an answer.  
“Ok so I was thinking leave in 4 days.”  
“4 DAYS?!” Tubbo cried out, clearly distressed by the small number. Ranboo guessed that tubbo would probably need a week to prepare. Say bye to everyone.  
“don’t worry, it will be more than enough if we use the time well.” He paused, eating the last of his breakfast in one gulp. Ranboo shuddered at the sight of it. “So. Start tomorrow , day one. We start with 3 chests, one for each of us. Uh- I could handle tools, ores, and gems. Right? And then- and then tubbo could take care of… food? Um, and potions? Yeah big man, you get the food and potions. And… big R, you can take the blocks? You’ve got some sort of silk touch hands, it makes sense. And…” he dragged out the word, trying to find another idea. “OK DAY 2!” He just moved on instead “ tubbo, today’s when you are gonna do your fuckin… uh- goodbye party. I’ve got some business to take care of, and I don’t know what the hell ranboos gonna do but he’s gonna do somethin’!”  
“I probably have-” ranboo began, before immediately being cut off.  
“PERFECT! He can do things. Anyway. On day 3 we go and get STACKED. Now normally, I don’t like doing work. But for this, I think it will be worth the sacrifice to get my hands dirty. We’ll spend the entire day getting our chests stacked. Try to get maybe.. I dunno, just a few stacks.” He trailed off, lost in whatever thought he was having. Ranboo was honestly liking this plan, it was surprisingly kind of thought out. Tommy picked back up, his eyes filled with ideas and excitement. “Day 4, we should probably all meet up and like.. uh… talk about the travel plan? Like, go over it and work it out if there are any problems. And then we can just prepare. Is that pogchamp?”  
“but I have things I want to keep! I don’t want my inventory just filled with food!” Tubbo complained, and with reason. Ranboo needed his memory journal. He needed it. :)

__________________________________________________

Tommy thought this was bullshit. Tubbo kept on myeh myeh myehing, bunch of complaining if anyone ever asked tommy. Made no fuckin sense. Other than that, ranboo was completely zoned out, thinking up god knows what.  
“how many things?”  
“a few! Not enough to fit in my hotbar!” Tubbo claimed, but it was a stupid argument. Like- what the hell does ‘a few!’ Mean? No. Sense.  
“Well, you’ll have to minimize it a bit. Y’can have like 3 columns in your inventory and your hotbar. That work?” Tommy refuted,clearly getting frustrated, looking at the tone in his voice and the way his jaw was clenched.  
“I can try. I guess.” Tubbo reluctantly agreed, which Tommy can be grateful for. He was never one big on conflict, despite his.. pretty much his entire life. He also didn’t like betrayal, or eating, or sleeping. He’s been quite empty since that ravine in pogtopia, Wilbur pushed to insanity and Tommy taking the brunt of it all.  
“ok then, that is that. It’s settled and I will take my leave now, no use in staying, just wasting time. See you later!” He rambled, jumbling his words in an attempt to make a better cover for leaving. The other two just seemed concerned, oddly enough. But that didn’t matter, he just needed to get out of there. He ran upstairs, quickly grabbing a coat and some shoes and booking it out of the house, even though he had nowhere to be running, Nobody was chasing him. He was directionless just wandering around with nothing. Whatever. Maybe he’d just go to lmanberg. It'd be easier, after all. The crater still reeked of ash and smoke, blood vines pathetically crawling up the sides from bedrock. He often felt absolutely nothing about the egg, only slight annoyance sometimes. But now? He was angry. Very. Fucking. Angry. He took his axe from his inventory and swiftly brought it down onto the crimson plants, as the bit that was cut off shriveled into itself, curling in like it was being shrunk. He changed direction and destroyed another vine. And another. And another. (If he rained hellfire on those red monstrosities for hours until his knuckles were pale and sweat matted his hair to his forehead uncomfortably, was that really anyone’s business but his?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! LEAVING COMMENTS AND KUDOS HONESTLY KEEPS ME GOING EVEN WHEN MY LIFE IS SAYING “no”  
> Also:  
> Tommy: “I have a plan”  
> Tubbo/ranboo:“I have a problem with the pla-“  
> Tommy: “THERE ARE NO PROBLEMS WITH MY PLAN”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL! that concludes the first chapter. ill probably update every 3 or 4 days hopefully! lemme know if you guys like this *cries in school*


End file.
